Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore
by aerogreen99
Summary: Lassie and Butch are have been partners for as long as they could remember, yet one day the head of D.W., Lou, calls them in for a special meeting. Lassie and Butch both have a, per-say, different view on the idea. Lassie, maybe a bit more than she should... Diggs is a new recruitment as Butch's partner, what will happen to Lassie then? Rated M for future chs. My 1st fanfic ever...


Lassie blinked as she tilted her head as Butch muttered a few useless words. "Just hush," the young fae whispered as in the video, Diggs and his partner pulled up to the crime scene of a whack-job holding four hostages. Used car dealers, in fact, as Crazy Carlito is jumping about, as a Mexican jumping bean has no control over its actions and directions.

Suddenly, Diggs was stalking around the cars and whispering, "You are mine. You are so mine…" Shane soon realized what his k-9 partner was up to and began to wave hands and arms, yelling, "No! Diggs, back! Get outta there! No, Diggs, get out! Get outta there! Diggs, go, go!" At that queue, the four hostages mistaken the Shane's action and fleeted to make their escape. While this was happening, Diggs was headed towards Crazy Carlito, with muzzle open and fangs piercing skin. The German Shepherd then leapt up and bit Crazy Carlito's buttocks. As the used car dealer screamed in pain, the remote to the explosives on the small, square building behind them, flew into the air. Letting his release go on Crazy Carlito, Diggs suddenly began to sprint and leap onto a car's hood that happened to be located in his way of direction and made a final leap, catching the remote in his fangs. Not too long after, a man in a helicopter above began to warn everyone as the explosives began to beep faster and faster.

"It's gonna blow!" "Hold those people back! Take cover! I repeat, 'take cover!'"

Just as that was happening, Diggs looked back with widen chocolate eyes and turned his head as his legs began to pick up speed, "Uh-oh." Quickly, the police dog tried to out run the blast, but Miss 'Ol Lady Luck wasn't on his side that as what was later to come for him wasn't too great of news for his job, either. Yet, fate plays in mysterious ways.

As Lou paused the video of Diggs, the only fae in the room became to giggle as the clumsiness of this dog; that she found quite attractive and rather familiar. Maybe it was just her? Shrugging shoulders and having violet eyes on his partner, Lassie sighed as Butch was already beginning to act negative about this idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. You wanna recruit that guy?" Butch blinked in disbelief at what he had just seen. Such utter clumsiness would not be tolerated by him; surely, his partner was fine. Even for a fae, but at least they always succeeded in their missions. "He just blew up a car dealer ship," he pointed out with a stern tone, as he faced Lou.

"A used car dealer ship," the Beagle retorted, suddenly, spinning his head around to face the brute and fae next to him. "True he may not be a great cop, but he had the potential to be a great agent. He's fearless, barks in the face of danger, and is trained in paw to paw combat. And plus, the only thing he hates more than following orders; is cats," he explained.

"Well… Hating cats is good," Butch muttered, a bit hesitant at first.

Though, that didn't stop Lou from answering sharply. "And exactly what we need to take down Kitty Galore," Lou insisted.

"Fine, but I don't who you're gonna find dumb enough to partner with him," the Anatolian Shepherd grumbled as he beamed forward, only to avoid Lassie's glower as she was a bit more positive about the new recruitment of Diggs as she and him already had something in common, the police force.

"Easy, I'm barking right at him," Lou said with a tone that seemed to be ever so taunting towards Butch, "woof."

Butch was looking towards Lou as he spoke. Endless thoughts were going through his mind as he glared at the screen monitor. Scrunching up his face and sneering a bit, one, dramatic word left his muzzle, "Ugh…" as he turned his vision away from the Beagle next to him and his partner, who was suddenly energetic about what was happening…

"Wait, but Butch is my partner. Does that mean we're gonna be a squad… o-or am I bein' replace by a rookie?" Lassie suddenly began to slow her southern accent talk, realizing what was happening. "Tha-That can't happen. I'm Butch's partner. We're a great team out on the field, we can't j-"Suddenly, the Collie mix was cut short as her partner looked at her sympathetically, "Lass, it will be fine. You're still my partner, yet it's up to Lou on what happens.

Seeing the worry in the Collie mix's violet eyes, made Lou rethink his decision a moment longer. Giving a low sigh, Lou shook his head and looked at the partners next to him, "Yes, you are a good team and I think one more addition won't hurt. Maybe, Lassie, you could keep that rookie in line as well." Chuckling, the Beagle nodded as he saw Lassie jump up and back in a pleasant manner. "Yeah!"


End file.
